The invention relates generally to a tillage point, and more specifically, to a tillage point configured to provide a low draft, enable high-speed operation and produce a smooth soil surface.
A wide range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, cultivating, harvesting, and so forth. Tillage implements, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may include various types of residue. Such residue may include materials left in the field after the crop has been harvested. These residues typically include stalks and stubble, leaves and seed pods. Good management of field residues can increase efficiency of irrigation and control of erosion in the field.
Accordingly, tillers may include ground engaging tools, such as shanks and tillage points, configured to condition the soil for improved moisture distribution while reducing soil compaction from such sources as machine traffic, grazing cattle, and standing water. The points are typically replaceable, and various points may be mounted on the shanks, depending upon the field conditions and the desired results of the tilling operation. Unfortunately, pulling ground engaging tools through the soil demands significant of tractor power, fuel, and time. The greater power applied to the tillers, the more fuel is consumed to till a given field. In addition, due to the significant drag or draft associated with the current ground penetrating tools, tractor speeds may be limited, thereby increasing the time and expense associated with tillage operations. Therefore, it may be desirable to create a low draft tillage point that establishes a level soil surface having few clods.